


The Scent of You

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: Bloodlines [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chloe and Lila aren't Bad Guys, Eventual sibling bond Lukanette, F/F, F/M, Hints towards Chloe x Lila, Human Adrien, Human Gabriel, Human Kagami, Hunter Guild, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Kinda romantic Lukanette, Lukanette, Multi, OOC Adrien, OOC Chloe, OOC Lila, OOC characters, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Luka, Protective Alya, Protective Nino, Sort Of, Supernatural Hunters, Vampire Alya, Vampire Chloe, Vampire Coven - Freeform, Vampire Lila, Vampire Marinette, Vampire Nino, Vampires, Werewolf Juleka, Werewolf Luka, Werewolf Rose - Freeform, Werewolves, adrienette - Freeform, at first, clueless adrien, mostly - Freeform, protective luka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Newborn Vampire Marinette Dupain-Cheng meets someone from the fabled Agreste Bloodline for the first time. Luckily, her Werewolf pals are there to ensure she doesn't make a catastrophic mistake.





	The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> Starting as a one-shot. If popular, then I will continue the story. This combines Miraculous Ladybug Characters with an original story concept I came up with years ago, about these humans with a special bloodline that smelled irresistible to vampires but had the added bonus/curse of being extremely poisonous to them.
> 
> Alternatively, I might just write the original and post it under Original work.
> 
> Likely, these scenes will not happen PRECISELY like this if I do write a full book. It depends on a few factors. In any case, drop a comment below and I hope you enjoy.

**Enjoy my writing? Want to join a community where you can talk freely with other Miraculous Ladybug Fans, Request Stories, and get real time updates on when I'm posting/updating my work? If so, join me over on my[Discord](https://discord.gg/eaDP8PU) channel. Discord is a free app/web site that allows you to talk and message people. It's easy to use and, aside from a bit of strong language mostly on my part lol, is totally family friendly!**

 

 

If she had to choose, Marinette Dupain-Cheng could honestly say that the thirst was the worst part of going through the change. Prior to her transformation, Marinette had thought of thirst as a mild burning sensation; a dry, almost itchy sensation in the back of your throat that wouldn’t go away no matter how much saliva you swallowed. How naive she had been in her mortal life. _True_ thirst was excruciating. It was so much more than an achy, burning sensation in the back of your throat. True thirst was _fire_ . It was flames burning hot and fast and unrelenting, destroying all that lay in its path. It was claws ripping through skin and muscle to get to the sweet, succulent blood underneath; it was someone placing a foot on your windpipe and slowly pressing _down_ until you could hardly breathe through the pain. It was someone slowly pushing rusty, serrated nails through the skin of your throat, through muscle and sinew and embedding it deep into your spine. The worst part was, it _never_ went away. Not truly.

Since becoming part of the ‘legion of the undead’ (Luka’s words, not hers), Marinette had been working on self-control. Namely, on being able to sit in public venues without pouncing on some poor, unsuspecting customer or employee and tearing into their jugulars like a starving man might tear into a rotisserie chicken. It was the only reason she was at this blasted coffee shop, surrounded by warm, soft bodies and beating hearts. The scent of blood was overwhelming, even without anyone actively bleeding. Her nails dug into the wooden surface of the table before her, and her fangs dug painfully into her lower lip. Even the jolt of pain wasn’t able to completely jolt her from her bloodthirsty thoughts.

As if sensing her inner turmoil, a hand slid over hers and she lifted her panic-stricken eyes to the warm gaze of Luka Couffaine, her self-appointed Werewolf Bodyguard and tutor. Luka’s skin seemed to sear hers, so great was the difference in their body temperatures. These days, Marinette ran at least twenty degrees below room temperature, whereas Luka felt like he was running a high fever at all times. But the heat was enough to distract her, at least temporarily. Werewolves, thankfully, did _not_ smell like food to Vampires. In fact, most Vampires thought Werewolves smelled gross. Like wet dog and carrion, Chloe had once described it. To Marinette, Luka smelled like fresh air and pine needles and, most importantly, _not_ like food. She did her best to focus all of her senses, especially her sense of smell, on the man across from her.

“Luka, can we go now?” She murmured between gritted teeth, her eyes darting nervously about the room.

“It’s only been forty-five minutes, Mare. I need you to push yourself,” the older boy insisted, flipping her hand over and slotting their fingers together. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure her, but it did little to appease her frayed nerves.

“I have pushed myself. I’m going to end up hurting someone,” she hissed urgently, fingers tightening around his reflexively. If Luka had been human, she would have easily crushed his hand in her grip. It wasn’t even intentional. She just didn’t know her own strength yet. Yet another thing to add to the long list of things she had to work on.

“Marinette, I would never let that happen. I’ve been working with the Coven for a long time; _years_ . I’ve broken in plenty of baby vamps with a _lot_ less self-control than you’ve already exhibited,” he assured. Marinette knew he was right and she trusted Luka, but it did nothing to settle her unease. Her throat felt like someone had shoved a white-hot branding iron down it, and her skin crawled with the urge to leap up and attack the nearest pulsing vein.

“You’re doing really well, Marinette,” Rose added, sidling up on the newborn’s other side with a reassuring grin. When she had first met the spritely blonde, she almost hadn’t been able to believe she was a werewolf. Rose was so small and innocent looking, with her pixie bobbed blonde hair and huge blue eyes. Rose was a lot more badass than she appeared, however, and was one of the pack’s best newborn wranglers. From what Marinette had been told, at least.

“Yes, watching you is almost like a mini vacation,” Juleka added, approaching from where she had taken sentry at another table to slide into the table’s final seat. “You’re very tame for a newborn.”

Marinette would have sighed, but she didn’t even want to risk breathing at the moment. Not when these stupid wolves seemed intent on torturing her this way. Really, she shouldn’t even be this thirsty. She had eaten not even an hour before they had entered the coffee shop and had thought she’d stuffed herself full to bursting with blood bags-she still wasn’t entirely comfortable drinking from humans, yet-but that meal seemed like eons ago. A sympathetic look crossed Luka’s face and his eyes flicked briefly around the room before he sighed.

“Give it fifteen more minutes, okay? Fifteen minutes and then we’ll get you out of here and find you a nice blood bag to munch on,” he offered with a teasing grin.  Marinette hesitated, but she really did want to push herself. The sooner she got accustomed to being around humans, the better. She didn’t want to have to avoid humanity for the next… who knew how long. She was immortal, it could be quite a few centuries before she bit the bullet. Or the stake, so to speak.

She took a deep breath, preparing to reply and momentarily forgetting herself and her current predicament, just as the door opened and a breeze through the opening. In her seat, Marinette went absolutely rigid, eyes widening, as the most enticing of smells wafted around her. The scent wasn’t strong, but it was potent and it was enough to drown out all other scents around her. She couldn’t really place _what_ the smell was. It didn’t exactly smell like blood, but it was sweet with a spicy edge and had the same effects of an aphrodisiac. Her veins seemed to ignite, the pain in her throat oddly dulling, even as her fangs ached to dig into whatever was putting off such a heavenly scent. Her nostrils flared, taking in more of the scent, and her head swiveled almost robotically towards the door.

“Marinette?” Luka asked, but Marinette didn’t tear her eyes from the door. She could hear his voice, but it was like he was speaking to her from underwater. His voice sounded muffled and distorted. “Marinette, what’s wrong?”

“I’ll… be right back,” she mumbled, rising to her feet. She was aware, distantly, of a hand clamping tightly on her wrist and voices erupting all around her. Rose and Juleka speaking quietly but urgently in her ears, Luka calling someone on his phone… likely the coven. They wanted to keep her away from the sweet scent. That wouldn’t do, not at all. She shook Juleka off, only to have Rose step into her path and hold her hands out in a placating gesture. A low rumbling sound filled the small cafe, and Marinette was vaguely aware that she had started growling at the Werewolf in her path, but that didn’t stop her from trying to make her way towards the door. Rose sidestepped, once again intercepting her, and the young Vampire’s patience snapped. Before anyone could react, the werewolf was flying through the air and crashing through the shop’s glass front. Humans were screaming, the sounds grating at her sensitive ears, but Marinette paid them no mind. Now was her chance. Before anyone else could grab hold of her, she leaped deftly through the shattered window. Her nostrils flared, taking in the scent that was much stronger now that there wasn’t a door between her and her quarry. Spinning on her heel, the vampire darted off to track the smell, leaving the destroyed coffee shop and the werewolves behind.

  
  


Adrien Agreste looked around the small clearing with satisfaction. The forest bordering the small town his father had sent him to investigate provided the perfect getaway from the town folks, and his partner Kagami, while also providing the perfect place to train. Of course, he didn’t necessarily _mind_ Kagami’s company, but she was always so stiff and uptight and it was nice to get some time away from all that. The forest was quiet and peaceful. He had always felt at home in nature, and this particular clearing was the perfect place to clear his head and get some much-needed target practice in. The clearing was flat, mostly dirt with a few tufts of springy grass here and there. There were no exposed roots or rocks for him to trip over and twist something. A creek cut through the far end of the clearing, the quiet babble of water over pebbles and the sound of birds singing in the trees creating a relaxing symphony.

The young man was dressed in his usual hunting garb; black pants and a black sleeveless shirt made of a material that looked like leather and was as durable as leather, but that provided a lot more flexibility and movement than real leather allowed. Steel-toed combat boots sat upon his feet, and fingerless black leather gloves adorned his hands. Reaching for one of the many sheathes hidden on his person, he drew his favorite dagger out and began tossing it up and catching it by the hilt. His movements were sure and precise as he got a proper feeling for the weight of the object, his feet bouncing under him as he loosened his limbs and limbered up his body. When he was ready, he drew his arm back and whipped it forward, releasing the dagger at the peak of his throw. The dagger turned end over end once, twice, three times before embedding deeply in the trunk of a large oak tree, about thirty feet from where he stood.

Three more daggers were drawn and whipped in rapid succession, the resounding _thwack_ announcing when each and every one of them found their home. Pulling out yet another dagger, Adrien whipped around with his arm drawn back, only to come face to face with a young woman. Not normally one to be caught off guard, Adrien shouted in surprise and fell back, wincing as he fell roughly onto his backside. No doubt, he had just bruised his tailbone. Groaning softly, the young man lifted his gaze to glare up at the woman, but the expression fell when he finally took notice of her. She was gorgeous, ethereal in her beauty as the sun fell down upon her like a halo. Fair skin, just a hint too pale, covered in a dusting of freckles. Shoulder-length midnight black hair. Short, slender frame. Full, ruby lips beneath a pert, slightly upturned button nose. Eyes as bright as bluebells, thickly fringed with long, dark lashes. He swallowed, hard. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as the woman before him.

“I...I’m sorry, ma’am. I didn’t see you there,” he said, carefully pushing himself to his feet. Standing at his full height, she looked even tinier than she had when she had been standing over him. He was probably almost a foot taller than her, and with his broader and more muscled frame, he dwarfed the young woman. She hadn’t said anything yet, just stared at him with a strange look on her face, as if he was a puzzle she couldn’t figure out. “I hope I didn’t startle you. I thought I was alone in these woods.”

Still, the woman didn’t say a word. Her blue gaze was intense but seemed vacant at the same time as it swept over him. He was starting to think that maybe she was hurt and had just happened to stumble upon him. Maybe she had fallen and hit her head? Concussions could cause confusion, couldn’t they? He was about to ask the woman if she was okay, or if she needed him to take her somewhere that she could get medical attention when she finally did speak. Her voice was so soft, so melodious, like warm honey, that he almost didn’t register the words she was speaking.

“I’m sorry…” She mumbled, taking a step closer as her nostrils flared. Suddenly uneasy and still confused, Adrien took a step back.

“S-sorry? For what?” He asked, the woman continuing to advance as he continued to back away.

“I’m so hungry… and you smell so delectable. I just can’t help myself,” she explained as his back hit something hard, halting his movement. A tree, he realized upon further inspection. Swallowing nervously, the man met the woman’s gaze and his own emerald eyes widened. Her eyes were no longer the bright blue orbs he had been so captivated by, but blood red instead and tinged with a ravenous hunger that had a chill sliding down his throat. Adrien’s eyes widened in horror. She was a vampire. How had he missed the signs before? Lifting his hands between them, he grasped her shoulders and pushed, but it was like shoving against a brick wall. She wasn’t going anywhere. Realistically, Adrien knew that biting him would be more detrimental to her own health than to his. But she struck him as a new vampire; she didn’t have that cold demeanor about her that most older vampires possessed and she was _trying to bite him_ which all older vamps would know not to do. That meant the likelihood of her being unable to control her thirst and tearing out his throat in her quest to get to what she sought was pretty high and _that_ would be detrimental to both their health.

“Y-you don’t want to do this,” he tried to reason.”You won’t like what happens if you bite me. I’ve heard it’s really painful.”

“I can’t help myself,” she purred, nose tracing along his jaw and down the column of his throat. Reaching the hollow of his throat, she inhaled deeply and he braced himself for the pain, but it never came. Instead, she moved back up towards his vein, her nose never leaving his skin. Adrien shivered, frozen as the vampire help him in her grasp. In all of his years of working for his father, of training as a Hunter, Adrien was sure he had never been _this_ close to death before. Whatever the vampire did next could decide his fate. Either her fangs slid into his vein and she would be dead within minutes, or she would return to his jugular and rip out his throat… at which point they would _both_ be dead within minutes or, in his case, seconds. What he _wasn’t_ expecting her to do was trace her tongue delicately over his thundering pulse point and press closer, moving her soft curves flush up against the hard planes of his muscled chest.

He couldn’t help it. He released a soft groan as his body reacted involuntarily to hers. It was disgusting, to be turned on by a walking corpse. Even if that walking corpse was the most stunning woman he had ever met. If he miraculously lived through today, he might very well shoot himself in the head. His father probably would, if he knew the indecent thoughts currently running through the young man’s mind. In his defense, he was a perfectly healthy, red-blooded male and, despite the fact that she didn’t have a pulse, she was absolutely gorgeous and sexy and he’d have to be dead not to notice. Maybe not even then. He decided that his best bet would be to try reasoning with her. She wasn’t really acting aggressively right now, and his only bet right now seemed to be getting her to back off enough for him to reach his weapons. Pinned to a tree as he was, that wasn’t currently possible.

“Hey, what’s your name?” He asked, breath hitching unsteadily as her lips latched over the vein and began lightly sucking, no doubt to bring his vein closer to the surface. It was like she was giving him a hickey and he was instantly transported back to his high school days and the long term girlfriend he’d bad back then.

“Marinette,” she murmured distractedly against his skin, the suction strengthening slightly as his pulse picked up. The name stirred something in him, a memory long buried, but he squashed it in an effort to focus on the task at hand.

“Marinette. That’s a pretty name,” he tried, earning a soft hum in response. “Have you ever heard of the Agreste Bloodline, Marinette?”

She lifted her head to glare at him in annoyance, and he swallowed nervously at seeing her fangs so close to his face. “You talk a lot for a human blood bag,” she announced.

“I’m trying to save your life,” he retorted. Actually, he was trying to save _his_ life. He fully intended on embedding a silver dagger in her heart the moment he got the chance, but he wasn’t about to let her know that.

“You are trying to save your own skin,” she chuckled, releasing one of his arms to trace her fingers gently across his cheek. The action was so gentle, so tender, Adrien was momentarily disarmed, but then his brain kicked in and he dipped his hand behind his back, fingers curling around the dagger there. All he needed was a nanosecond of distraction, and his dagger would be in her chest and she would just be another notch on his proverbial belt. That distraction came in the form of a twig snapping nearby. The woman whipped her head around, fangs bared in a hiss as she released him and turned to face the sound. Adrien drew the silver blade from its sheath, adjusting his grip and lifting it above his head. He failed to notice the small blonde wolf hurtling out of the trees from behind them, her forepaws slamming into his back and sending him crashing to the ground as two more wolves rushed the young vampire.

Panicking, Adrien looked around for the dagger that had flown from his hand when he had fallen, but when he finally rolled over and spotted it, he found a rather large obstacle in his path in the form of an unusually small werewolf with golden fur and sharp blue eyes. Her muzzle was pulled back into a snarl, canines dripping with saliva, silently daring him to attempt grabbing another weapon. Adrien, wisely, froze and didn’t move a muscle. Meanwhile, Marinette backed away from the two black wolves converging on her with fangs bared in defiance. Adrien’s green eyes flicked towards her, unable to watch as the smaller of the two wolves feinted left, forcing the young vampire straight into the waiting paws of the larger of the two. When she tried to swat him away, his teeth closed fast on her hand, blood welling almost instantly up in the marks his teeth left behind.

The fight lasted a few more minutes before the venom took effect, the vampire’s movements slowing until she finally collapsed. The larger of the two wolves shifted back, the man catching the girl before she hit the ground and rising with her in his arms. His blue eyes ran over the girl in his arms, likely looking for any injuries, before his gaze flashed across the clearing to the blonde boy and the wolf. His gaze, tender when it had been on the girl, turned cold and Adrien half expected him to order the blonde wolf to deal the killing blow, but instead, he spun on his heels, leaving the clearing as swiftly as he had come.

“Rose, Juleka, let’s go. Marinette will need a  healer to counteract my venom,” he called sharply. The medium-sized black wolf followed him first, the blonde holding her position until the other two had disappeared before, with a final snarl in his direction, she took off as well. As quickly as the wolves had come, they and the vampire were gone and Adrien found himself alone in the clearing, mercilessly, alive. He remained on the forest floor for several long moments, slowing his thundering heart and getting his nerves under control before finally rising to collect his daggers. Once that was done, he pulled out his cell phone and placed the call he should have made the moment the creatures had left. The phone rang only twice before it was picked up and a cold voice came through from the other side.

“Hello?”

“Father,” Adrien greeted, leaving the clearing and heading quickly back towards the village and relative safety. “You were right. I need you to send in backup as soon as possible.” As Adrien finally left the suddenly foreboding forest, he was unaware of the blonde and the brunette women watching him with narrowed eyes. The blonde was the first to break the silence as they turned back into the forest and started for home.

“If we aren’t careful, we’ll have a war on our hands,” the blonde warned.

“We can handle whatever those Hunters throw at us,” the brunette responded confidently. “They don’t yet know what we have in that Marinette girl.”

“She is young. I’m not sure she will be ready for the role you expect her to fill,” the blonde said.

“Do not doubt me, Chloe. I know a gem when I see one. That girl comes from a powerful bloodline; she will be an asset, once she learns to control her new abilities,” the other girl spoke confidently and Chloe sent her a rueful grin.

“It is not you I doubt, sister. It is the newborn I doubt. She might have been powerful in her mortal life, but for now, she is as weak as any newborn and that makes her a liability, Lila. We must be prepared in case your plans don’t work out,” Chloe insisted, pausing and turning her blue eyes to meet Lila’s olive green ones. Despite the warning, the darker-skinned vampire retained her look of supreme confidence.

“Doubt her if you will, sister, but at least trust _me_. She was born of creation; her powers will return as she gains more control and when they do, we will wipe the Hunter’s Guild from this planet once and for all. That is a promise,” Lila vowed. The two looked at each other for another moment, before Chloe smiled and nodded.

“I trust you, sister. If what you say rings true, I look forward to watching the demise of our enemies with you at my side,” she said. Lila grinned back and with that, the two continued through the forest, towards the wards that hid their home from prying eyes.

 

* * *

 

**About this world:**

**Vampires:** Vampires are, for the most part, pretty typical here, except for the fact that they don't burst into flames when they go out into the sun. And no, they don't sparkle either. Vampires are created when one vampire drains a human to the brink of death and then feeds it back to them once it is imbued with their power. 2-3 days later, a baby vampire wakes up. Vampires are naturally more pale than humans but can retain different skin tones. So a black vampire isn't going to suddenly turn gray or anything. Vampires do have fangs and are pretty indestructible. They have super speed, super strength, their body is extremely durable and not easily harmed. Their senses are also impeccable, and they heal extremely fast. The most surefire ways to kill them is a silver stake through the heart or lopping off their heads. Vampires are extremely allergic to silver and just touching it will feel like they're being burned. Holy Water, Garlic, wooden stakes... those have no effect whatsoever. Vampires retain their normal eye color after the change but when they're on the hunt/extremely hungry, their eyes turn blood red. When their eyes are red, they have the ability to hypnotize their victims/prey into compliance and it allows them to wipe their memory after they feed. Powerful vamps can use this on Werewolves as well, but it is rare. Vampires must drink human blood to survive. They can drink from blood bags but it isn't as satisfying as drinking straight from the tap. They cannot survive on human food, animal blood, and werewolf blood is extremely unappealing to them. Vampires, for the most part, are  _not_ the enemies of Werewolves. They were, at one point in history, and there are some who prefer the old ways and refuse to work with werewolves, but most Vampire Covens usually have a Pack that they work quite closely with.

 **Werewolves:** Werewolves are also pretty typical, but they turn into giant wolves and not half-wolf half-man hybrids. Werewolves live in packs consisting of an Alpha pair, a Beta Pair, and any number of subordinate wolves. Their greatest weaknesses are silver, which they are just as allergic to as vampires are, and Wolfsbane, which is a very potent poison to them. Werewolves have super speed and strength, with the added bonus of turning into giant wolves. They also have accelerated healing, though not as great as fast at the Vampires. They aren't quite as strong or fast as vampires, either, but their senses are even stronger. Werewolves typically live in packs but some, known as Rogues, prefer to live alone and live a nomad's lifestyle, never settling down in one place for long. Werewolves typically work alongside Vampire Covens, especially where Baby Vamps are concerned. The Werewolves are a good way to keep the baby Vamps controlled while they learn how to navigate the new changes. They have the added bonus of their saliva acting as a sort of paralyzing agent for vampires (and all their prey) that will get a vampire, _especially_ a young one, relaxed and compliant enough that they don't put up a fight when being removed from an otherwise dangerous situation that could expose the supernaturals. They don't  _have_ to be changed when they issue the bite, but it's more potent in their wolf form. Werewolves can only be made by an extremely powerful Alpha, on the night of the full moon.

 **Agreste Bloodline:** The Agreste Family is a family of Hunters who founded Hunter's Guild many centuries ago, back when supernatural creatures were a bigger threat to humanity. Particularly vampires. In the old days, Vampires were rather aggressive and preferred to kill their prey, rather than take what they needed and allow them to move on. Werewolves, too, once hunted humans and their livestock, whereas today they try to stick strictly to hunting wild animals or eating human food. The Agreste Bloodline is one of the  _oldest_ bloodlines and has a few magical properties that originally were imbued by a helpful Witch, but has since just been passed down through the bloodline. Mostly to sons, occasionally to the lucky daughter. The spell makes their blood smell incredibly sweet and desirable to vampires, but it is also incredibly poisonous and can fell a young vamp in an instant. It will take longer with an older, more powerful vamp and there is an antidote that has since been made that can counter the poison, but even the most powerful vamp would only have a few hours to live after biting an Agreste without the antidote. And those hours would be excruciatingly painful because the blood acts as an acid and basically destroys the vampire from the inside out.

 **The Hunter's Guild:** Run by the Agreste Bloodline, Hunter's Guild is a group of humans dedicated to the destruction of all supernatural creatures, though their main targets are vampires and werewolves. Other big names in the Guild are the Tsurugi family and the Bourgeois family, who have worked closely with the Agreste Bloodline for over a century.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! The more popular this is, the more likely I am to continue.


End file.
